You Plus  Me
by headlights in my eyes
Summary: Oneshot. Complete smut. I wrote this before the last season...so it may seem a little outdated. RR!


Ever since she had become "the famous Jude Harrison", her life had changed in so many different ways. School was a nightmare, her family had been ripped apart, Jamie and Kat were a "thing", she had knocked boots with bad boy rapper Shay, and she had fallen in love with her charming, boy-band-esque producer, Tommy. And best of all, Tommy had fallen in love back. The massive age distance was the only obstacle holding her back from her first real love.

At sixteen, Jude was really just a naïve rock star teen with a school girl crush that had escalated into so much more and twenty-one-year-old Tommy was trying to cope with the fact that the person that understood him the most and the person he had felt real intimacy with was 5 years younger than him. At the beginning the pair tried to deny what was kindling between them, they avoided eye contact, but after months of dancing around the pink elephant in the recording studio, the real truth was revealed. Not so subtly either.

_FLASHBACK_:

"Jude! Please, it's a fading wail, not a full-forced scream," said an overwhelmed and exhausted Tommy.

"Gosh, okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind right now…you don't even know…I don't need you to add more to it than you already have. Okay!"

"Excuse me? Than _I already have? _ Do explain. We could use a break anyways," replied Tommy, shocked and eager to hear the explanation.

"You know…you are a huge part of my life…we are together a lot. Working a lot together. And I just…you know—" Jude bantered.

"Uhm. No, I don't really know. Continue…"

"I can't because…because… I have a HUGE algebra test tomorrow and if I fail Dad is going to cut down my recording time and you would hate that just as much as I would. Right? So lets cut the interrogation short and go home. Okay?"

"Sounds alright. We can continue our chat in the car," Tommy retaliated slyly.

"Sounds…fabulous. I cannot wait. Really. Honestly," Jude said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, new topic. Did I ever tell you about my mad crazy good math skills?"

"No, but I would looooove to get some pointers…I am majorly behind."

"Well...neither of us have had dinner, so we could swing by your place to pick up your books and then eat something while studying at my place. Sound good?"

"It could work," replied Jude with a slow nod.

"Ooh Tommy, look at your pimpin' pad!" Jude said with a laugh.

"Why do you always get me where it hurts, Jude?" Tommy joked, clutching his heart.

"Oh, puh-lease…teach me math!"

"So demanding! I am beginning to feel more like a personal slave than a producer…"

"Yeah, well, you spoil me," Jude said with a smile.

"You deserve it," Tommy said softly making Jude look away with burning cheeks.

Tommy and Jude sat together at the bar in Tommy's kitchen and discussed the various types of conic sections. After a brief introduction to ellipses, Tommy looked up and saw Jude staring at him with her vibrant hair in her eyes. Tommy sighed and smiled faintly at her.

"What?" he said as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Nothing. Really. I am just surprised you know so much about this stuff," Jude said.

Tommy sat up tall and said, "Well, not only am I the hunky Lil Tommy Q from Boyz Attack! but I am also a high school mathlete."

"HAHAHAHAHAA! Are you for reals?" Tommy responded with a nod, "That is so…cute…Tommy. Really. Very precious."

"Yeah, I know, I was a total dork in high school. I loved math and I loved to sing. I was a social disaster."

"Awww, I betcha you were still cute…"

"You think I am cute?" Tommy asked breathlessly.

"A little bit…"

"I think you are cute."

"Me? You think I am cute?" Jude said, stunned.

"Yeah. I do." Tommy sat there looking at her, unsure of what to do next. Jude's eyes began to shift awkwardly. After a moment of looking at her in silence, he grasped her face with his hands and let their eyes meet. Jude blushed and tried to free herself, but it was useless. Tommy was coming towards her mouth, slowly, with his lips slightly parted. Then they met in a slow and sheltered lip-lock. They quickened the pace of the kiss as they became more certain of what was happening. Tommy's hands drifted from Jude's face to the small of her back. Jude scooted off the barstool and stood between Tommy's legs. She ran her hands up and down his strong thighs, feeling him shuddered from her touch. He pulled his lips off of her and looked at her deeply and thoughtfully.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, are you ready for this step. Because this is a big step. We are putting everything out there…and we could mess up our careers…should we think about this because—"

"Tommy. Stop. Yes, I am okay with this. If you are. Lets just do what we feel, okay?"

"I don't think I should do what I feel, Jude…"

"Why? You can be straight with me, Tommy," Jude said while still standing between his legs.

"WHY? Because, Jude, I don't want to go to JAIL!"

"I won't tell if you won't," Jude said before laying a hard kiss on his lips.

Tommy stood up and slid both of his large hands down Jude's back and then cupped her ass. Jude responded with a moan and instinctively stroked his rugged chest. Her fingers gravitated to the buttons of his shirt, which she fumbled with until it was unbuttoned. Tommy pulled back and watched her continue to undress his upper half. She reached the last button and slowly slid the shirt over his broad shoulders, exposing his developed chest and stomach. Tommy leaned in and massaged Jude's neck with his lips as he slipped his hands up the front of her shirt. His hand found its way to her breast and he caressed it gently; the tightening in his pants grew. Jude pulled her shirt off and began to unclasp her bra. Her hands were met by Tommy's and she allowed him to finish what she had started. Her bra fell to the floor, exposing her small, rounded breasts and hardened nipples. Tommy let out a heavy sigh as he knelt down to suck on them. Jude ran her hands through his thick, dark hair as she marveled in her newfound pleasure. She began to fumble with his belt buckle and as it released she unbuttoned his pants and let them fall down around his ankles. She stepped back and looked down at the bulge he had created for her. She slipped her hand inside of his boxers and took a hold of his erect penis.

"Aaahh, Jude…whoa…wait..." Tommy protested.

"Tommy. I want to do this. I want to make you feel good." Jude confirmed.

"Not here." Tommy said as he grabbed her hand and led her into his bedroom. Jude sat down at the foot of his bed and grabbed his hips and brought them closer to her. She slipped down Tommy's boxers and gazed at his large cock. She licked its head and took the tip into her mouth. Tommy moaned in delight. She took him in deeper and massaged him with her tongue.

"Jude. Stop. Please. I am…I am going to come…stop, please!" Jude followed his command by lying down in his bed and unbuttoning her jeans and raising her hips. Tommy dove down and pulled jeans off. He lay down on top of her and positioned his manhood between her legs, her hips bucked in response. Tommy took her signal and pushed a hand down her panties and massaged her clit with his fingers.

"Tommy…ooohh...mm…" He slipped her panties off and slid down to her hot center. He licked her rhythmically before pushing his warm tongue inside her.

"Uuuuhh, ohoh…yes, yes…mmmmmhmm!" Just as she was about to orgasm Tommy sat up and looked at her. Jude looked back, confused and disappointed.

"I love you, you know." He said shyly. Jude smiled back and mouthed the words "I love you, too," back to him. He positioned himself at her throbbing opening and began to push slowly. Jude winced briefly in pain and opened her legs wider. The couple fell into a slow rhythm, Tommy moved in and out. He pulled a hand down to Jude's clit and supplied her with more stimulation. Jude moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back.

"Faster…Tommy…please, hard." With that Tommy closed his eyes in concentration and quickened the pace.

"Jude…I am going…I am about to cum…Juude…oh...mmm…" Jude smiled and lifted her hips off the bed and moved faster with him. He pushed and pulled in and out of her. He pulled out completely and massaged her clit with his tip. He let it slip up and down, before push back into her depth.

"TOMMY! Now! NOOOWW! Uuuuhh…" And with that the two came, almost at the same time. They collapsed together on the bed in a heap of sweat and passion. Tommy rolled out of Jude, spilling his seed on her stomach.

"That. That was our best collaboration yet," said Tommy.

"Agreed," Jude replied, out of breath.


End file.
